Star Trek: Voyager: Parallax
"Parallax" is the second episode of season one of the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager, and the third episode of the series overall if one counts the two-part pilot as two episodes. It was directed by Kim Friedman with a teleplay written by Brannon Braga based on a story treatment by Jim Trombetta. It first aired on UPN on Monday, January 23rd, 1995. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Star Trek: Voyager was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry, who created the entire Star Trek franchise. * This is the second episode of the series. It is the third appearance of the main characters if one counts the series two-part pilot as two separate episodes. * Stardate: 48439.7. The events of this episode take place in the year 2371. * Production code number: 103 * This is the first episode of Star Trek: Voyager directed by Kim Friedman. She directs four episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "Cathexis". She is also known for directing ten episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * This is the first episode of Star Trek: Voyager written by Brannon Braga. He writes either the teleplay or the story treatment to forty-nine episodes of the series in total. His next episode as a teleplay writer is "Phage". * This is the only episode of Star Trek: Voyager written by Jim Trombetta. He is also known for writing episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as well as sci-fi shows such as War of the Worlds and the 1990 TV series The Flash. * This is the first appearance of Seska, who is a member of the Maquis contingent of the Voyager crew. She appears next in "Phage". * This is the first and only appearance of Jarvin. He is a member of the Maquis who threw his support behind Chakotay should he desired to take control of the ship. Quotes * Chakotay: So on the one side, I'm facing a Vulcan who wants to court-martial you. And on the other, I'm facing all the Maquis who are ready to seize this ship over this. You've turned this into one lousy day for me, Torres! .... * Harry Kim: So, I hear there's been some trouble down in Engineering. * Tuvok: There was an altercation, but it has been resolved. * Harry Kim: Well, that's not what I hear. I hear that the whole department's up in arms, that the Maquis and Starfleet people are almost at each other's throats. * Tuvok: I will never cease to be amazed by the Human capacity for hyperbole. .... * Tom Paris: Wait a minute, wait... wait a minute - let me get this straight: we were cruising along at warp seven. Then we picked up a distress call and moved in to investigate. But now you're saying that the other ship is actually just a reflection of us and that the distress call is actually just the Captain's opening hail. But we picked up the distress call before she sent the hail. How could we have been seeing a reflection of something we hadn't even done yet? Am I making any sense here? * Kathryn Janeway: No. But that's okay. .... * Chakotay: You're right, Captain, I do consider these my people, because nobody else on this ship will look out for them like I will. And I'm telling you: you're gonna have to give them more authority if you want their loyalty. * Kathryn Janeway: Theirs? Or yours, Commander? .... * Kathryn Janeway: In command school, they taught us to always remember that maneuvering a starship is a very delicate process. But over the years, I've learned that sometimes... you just have to punch your way through. Production crew * Jerry Goldsmith - Theme music * Wendy Neuss - Co-producer * Brannon Braga - Producer * Merri Howard - Producer * Peter Lauritson - Producer * David Livingston - Supervising producer * Rick Berman - Executive producer * Michael Piller - Executive producer * Jeri Taylor - Executive producer * Kenneth Biller - Executive story editor * Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. - Casting * Ron Surma - Casting * Nan Dutton, C.S.A. - Original casting * Kathryn S. Eisenstein - Casting * Dennis McCarthy - Composer * Marvin V. Rush, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Richard D. James - Production designer * Tom Benko, A.C.E. - Editor * Brad Yacobian - Unit production manager * James S. Griffin - First assistant director * Arlene Fukai - Second assistant director * Robert Blackman - Costume designer * Jim Mees - Set decorator * Dan Curry - Visual effects producer See also External Links * * * * "Parallax" at Memory Alpha * * * * Category:1995/Episodes Category:January, 1995/Episodes Category:Full crew Category:Verified